Gimme More  A Ryrissa tribute
by KingofOrangeCounty
Summary: A songfic dedicated to Ryrissa using Gimme More Britney Spears.


**Type: Song fic**

**Song: Gimme More**

**Artist: Britney Spears**

**Character: Marissa Cooper**

**Ryan Atwood just wanted to stay home todat, but Taylo, and yes I mean the Taylor Townsend dragged him out of the pool house. She claimed he had to get over Marissa somed day, but in reality he never did get over the love of his life. Sure, at first Taylor was different, interesting, unique, but all those qualities could never math Marissa's. Ryan was brooding the whole night until he decided to go home, but he had know idea what**** awaited him. He enter the pool house, and reached for Marissa's picture in hopes that it bring some feeling of the past back. He lay in his bed as the sleep grabbed a hold of him, but what happens next is something he will never forget.**

**(Ryan wakes up to find the shades pulled down, the doors locked, and the lights on. Their she was the beautful Marissa Cooper the object of his affection waiting for him. She whispered into his ear)**

_(It's Marissa__, bitch) (really Britney though lol)  
(I see you, and I just wanna dance with you)  
_

**She pushed him onto the bed, lightly pulling on his shirt, and playfully kissing him. Ryan ran his fingers through her hair, and he smiled this what he wanted for song long. She rocked him as she chanted more, and more with all her might.)  
**

_Everytime they turn the lights down  
Just wanna go that extra mile for you  
You got public display of affection  
Feel's like no one else in the room (but you)_

**Suddenly Taylor appeared anger very apparent on her face, but Ryan could careless. Lightly turned Marissa on her back, and gently started to kiss her like he never ever did.)  
**_  
We can get down like there's no one around  
We'll keep on rockin' (We'll keep on rockin')  
We'll keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin')  
_

**Ryan: I know we can Marissa.**

**Marissa: Can we mae it work this time?**

**Ryan: I know we can.**

**Marissa: I want you Ryan.**

**Ryan: I want you too Marissa, I need you.**

**  
**_Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing  
They keep watchin' (They keep watchin')  
Keep watchin  
Feels like the crowd is saying  
_

**Ryan: I don't dance remember.**

**Marissa: You do now Ryan.**

**Ryan: Oh well, maybe just for you.  
**

_[CHORUS  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more_

**Ryan smiled as he pushed Marissa into the nearest wall caressing her slowly. She smiled as she put a finger on his lips, she knew he wanted to say so much. What he did not know was his actions said so much more, and then her lips gently touched his. He delicate frame under his muscel tone felt so safe, and warm.)  
**_  
A center of attention (Can you feel that?)  
Even when they're up against the wall  
You got me in a crazy position (Yeah)  
If you're on a mission (Uh-uh)  
You got my permission (Oh)_

**Rya****n: I was always the center of attention.**

**Marissa: Not more then me.**

**Ryan: True, but can they handel the truth?**

**Marissa: Who cares ?**

**Ryan: I all care about is you.**__

We can get down like there's no one around  
We'll keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin')  
We'll keep on rockin', rockin' (Oh ah ha)

**Ryan: How long is this going to last?**

**Marissa: As long as you want**

**Ryan: Good cause I have all the time in the world.**

**Marissa: Me too Ryan.**

_  
Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing  
They keep watchin' (Wait)  
Keep watchin  
(Feel's like the crowd is saying)_

[CHORUS  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more

Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more

**(Memories of the last four years clouded Ryan's mind, and the happiest moments have always with Mariss. She made his life complete, after all he chased down Volchuck to avenge he, and this time they will make it wor. He smiled as his hands gently slid down Marissa back, and saving every last moment of it.)****  
**_  
(I just can't control myself, oh)  
(They want more? Well I'll give'em more, oh!)_

[CHORUS  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more (Gimme more)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more (Ooh)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more (Gimme more, oh yeah)  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more 

**Ryan: I hope this last forever.**

**Marissa: Me too Ryan, me too.**

**Ryan: I just want more .**

**Marissa: Ha ha, come and get it.  
**_  
Ohh, gimme more, gimme more (More)  
Gimme more, gimme more baby  
I just wanna more_

[CHORUS  
Gimme gimme  
Gimme  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme  
Gimme (Ooh)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme  
Gimme  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme  
Gimme (Ooh)  
Gimme gimme 

**(Ryan laid Marissa back on the bed, and proceed****ed to make the best of what they have left. He smiled as he cuddled Marissa with all his might, and all the feelings he missed slowly came back to him.)**

Seth: _Bet you didn't see this one coming  
_**Summer: **_The incredible Lygo  
_**Ryan**_:The lengendary Miss Marissa Cooper, haha (Really Miss Britney Spears)  
_**Sandy:**_And the unstoppable Sandy Cohen (Really Danja)  
_**Sandy:**_ Ha, you gonna have to remove me  
_**Sandy:**_ Cause I ain't goin' no where, haha  
(More)_


End file.
